


Ungirthed让身心无距

by yeeic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeic/pseuds/yeeic





	Ungirthed让身心无距

Ungirthed让身心无距  
作者： stereobone  
*  
低调一点大家，我还没要到授权，谢谢！！  
*  
他们第一次过夜那天，在埃尔文想要吻他时，利威尔却用手挡住了他的嘴。皮肤因流淌汗水而发咸，他把他推开，这一切搞得埃尔文很惊讶：这种事可不常发生。在他办公室里双腿交叠的两人刚才还正衣衫不整地喘息呢。上次的壁外调查造成了20名士兵丧生，王都同样爆发了一场近乎暴动般的骚乱，不知怎的，这一切让他们缄默地撕扯去对方的衣着，动作却像是渴望已久。埃尔文早就意识到他们之间一直存在的某种吸引，那种不可名状的悸动在地下街对视的那一刻起，便跃然而生。此刻，这份激情达到了顶峰。他们粗重地呻吟，火热的触碰带着饥渴，神情也陶醉其中，但利威尔竟然不让埃尔文吻他。  
“别，”他说。“别接吻。”  
“不可以?”埃尔文本想强硬一点，但看到利威尔眼里像是有某种恐惧一般，却令他心生好奇。  
“好吧，”于是他说，“那转过身。”  
利威尔照做了，埃尔文也没有再要吻他，反而在他的臀部上留下了个咬痕。他用能让利威尔在第二天感到酸痛的力道把自己顶进深处。  
下一次他们也不会接吻，以后也不会。他们不会做很多其他人可能会做的事。没有拥抱，更不会在柔和的烛光下注视彼此并思考将来。相反，他们在寂静的房间和无人的走廊里迅速而激烈地做爱，利威尔会告诉埃尔文要顶到或摸他哪里。那些触碰短暂又隐秘地安慰着对方。看起来心身是如此契合，他们懂得又热爱彼此。但利威尔又不允许再超出这个范围。要是埃尔文靠得太近，他就会挪开。利威尔在结束后从不留宿，他穿好衣服，然后走人。这样的做法并没有让埃尔文感到难过，反而激起了他的兴趣。  
某种程度上可以说，每个夜晚都效率到不行。他们各自的工作没有太多时间休息，当然也不会为了罗曼蒂克而留出富余，但这并不妨碍埃尔文思考为什么利威尔只允许一定程度的亲密感。为什么甚至对埃尔文，一个他信任的人，也似乎做不到展露自己重要的某一部分。他如果想，完全可以命令他，但埃尔文想要慢慢地了解利威尔，想要剥下他身上的每一层，即使每一层似乎都比上一层要更难懂。确实有可以深究的机会，也有只能够默默观察他的时候，不过，埃尔文知道现在还不能行动。

&&&

第二次墙外调查的那天，利威尔抓埃尔文的手稍有些紧，将他拉进自己房间，并把他推到了墙上。前一晚他们在黑暗中漫长地做爱，在对方身上都留下了指印。他们出墙之前总是这样——利威尔紧紧的攥着埃尔文，好像这是他们的最后一次。在外出前，一切都是疯狂而阴郁的，焦虑像癌症一样令他们缄默无声。只有当他们走出墙外，肾上腺素才会起作用。  
“好了（Come on），”利威尔催促道。“快点（Hurry up）。”  
“我有确认，这可不是一个命令。”埃尔文说着扯开了对方的腰带。  
褪下利威尔的裤子，埃尔文用手握住他的性器，利威尔轻泄了一口气，头顶在埃尔文胸前，刘海一下下扫着他的衬衣。埃尔文很知道他想要什么。  
“操。”他骂了一声。  
埃尔文将拇指按上他的前端，用前液湿滑地打着转。利威尔扶住他，脚趾蜷紧，向他手里撞去。他的眼睛颤抖地闭着，埃尔文知道他快要到了。于是他更加用力地撸动，将对方微张着嘴，皱紧眉头的那一刻全部看在眼里。这情景他见了多次了。  
之后，利威尔再颤抖得跪到地上，把埃尔文含在嘴里。他用力地吸着他，埃尔文靠着墙，手指穿进发丝，控制力度地扯着他的头发。  
他撞击着口腔，一下一下顶进利威尔咽喉的软肉，这不太舒服，利威尔拿舌头警告般地抵着柱体，但埃尔文没有放慢顶撞的动作，他扣着他的头，知道这还不是利威尔的极限。  
完事之后，利威尔会从夹克里抽出手帕，把嘴上的污渍和两腿之间的液体都擦拭干净，再把手帕叠好塞进最下面的抽屉里。他的两颊仍然通红着。  
“衮达*一直跟我反应那个新队形。”他说，埃尔文此时却非常想吻他。  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“他担心队伍右翼会过于开放。”  
“那就告诉他注意左方，”埃尔文回答。“就这样吧。”  
“好。”利威尔的肩膀现在稍微放松了一点，脸颊上的红晕也几乎消失了。“马已经备好了。”  
他整理好领巾，转身向门口走去，好像什么也没发生过。埃尔文喊了他的名字。利威尔停下脚，隔着肩膀回头看着埃尔文，埃尔文又看到了他眼中的恐惧，某种说不清的东西。  
“小心一点。”埃尔文道。  
利威尔眼睛盯着地面。“你也是。”  
* 衮达·舒尔茨/君达·修兹 (グンタ·シュルッ Gunter Shulz)  
（CV：三户耕三）  
年龄不详身高：183cm 体重：82kg  
公式书数据：格斗术7 行动力7 头脑战8 协调性8 沉默寡言度10  
调查兵团精英，在女巨人第一次抓捕行动失败后，打算撤退时遇上了女巨人的本体，结果被对方冷不防砍破后颈而死去。

&&&

即使有巨人存在，壁外的世界仍旧是美丽的。埃尔文还记得他第一次走出墙壁的情景：眼前是一望无际的草坪，似乎战争也有会在这片草地上结束的时候。也许他们还可以在这里安家，呼吸着新鲜空气，享受自由。凡与他同去的人，他都看到了同样的表情。那时的利威尔也是。没有以往的轻蔑或愤怒，他只是凝望着开阔的原野，眼睛闪烁的——那大约是希望吧。

&&&

奇行种摧毁了整个右翼，并朝着埃尔文袭来。他们的距离已经近到埃尔文可以闻见它皮肤上的酸臭以及呼吸喷出的臭气了。这家伙很聪明，而且，它好像只有一个目标：那就是埃尔文本人。它一定知道他所处的位置，还知道他是整个队伍的团长。利威尔的队伍还在对付两个15米级的巨人，韩吉正对人大叫。两名士兵已经被奇行种咬断，从它的下巴上跌落下来。埃尔文拔出其中一片刀刃，而奇行种接近的脚步让埃尔文的马在地面震荡下跌倒了。马试图重新站立起来，慌忙之间，埃尔文从她的头上甩落而下。他摔在地上，头顶着蓝天，埃尔文胸中竟感到一阵奇异的明亮，于是他深吸了一口清爽的空气。奇行种正从上方看着他，埃尔文拔出另一片刀来，他准备在巨人伸手抓他的时候切上它的手再跃过它的头，他要么能干脆地切掉他的后颈，要么就只能死在这里。

然而，就在这时他听到了气流声，一个人影一闪而过。佩特拉*叫着利威尔的名字，埃尔文看到利威尔落到奇行种背后，眼里涌动着凶猛杀意的同时，切下了它的后颈。他不知道他是怎么这么快就到这里来的，但这并不使他感到惊讶。奇行种摇摇晃晃地大开着嘴，埃尔文从他手里滚下来，跳到地面上。奇行种倒下时整个地面都在摇晃，尘土从倒下的身体下扬翻而上。利威尔呼吸沉重得在一旁落地，任凭刀刃上的血染进他的手。他冷脸看向埃尔文。  
“你还好吗？”他问。  
埃尔文点了点头。  
“团长！”  
韩吉牵了马过来，埃尔文骑上去。在这里不应停留过长，虽然他的后背很痛，但没什么大不了的。又是一天，他活过了死亡。  
“重整好队伍。”*埃尔文又看了眼利威尔，但他并没有回头。

*佩特拉·拉鲁（ペトラ·ラル、Petra Rall）隶属调查兵团利威尔特别作战班（通称「利威尔班」）。佩特拉是五位成员中唯一的女性成员。是个坚强善良的女孩，暗恋利威尔兵长。后来因艾伦加入调查兵团而肩负帮助利威尔监管艾伦一职。最终在与女巨人战斗时被踢断脊椎骨从而撞在树上死去。  
*"Let's reform."这句感谢乐乎上的姑娘的建议！

&&&

晚些时候他去找利威尔。整个回途里，埃尔文都能感受到他停留在自己身上的目光，那样的注视就像一个不小心他就会消失似的。可每当埃尔文受他的目光吸引时，利威尔又会移开。利威尔沉默而不安地悄声回到兵团，埃尔文都没找到能接近他的机会。调查结束后，接着是一大堆上级汇报以及攥写文书。直到太阳下山他才准备找他。利威尔需要一段时间冷静一下，埃尔文这么认为，并且暗自揣测他可能会先来找自己。但当夜色笼罩时，利威尔还没有过来，所以埃尔文决定自己去找他。  
敲了第一下门后利威尔便让他进来。他穿着短夹克坐在床边，正擦着一双靴子。他闻起来十分清爽，应该刚洗过澡，埃尔文接着便看到他头发末端的潮湿。他锁上门。利威尔似乎在生他的气，埃尔文认为自己应该能够理解那种心情。即使他对这种情绪没有太多经验，毕竟他通常都从军事角度看人的，但埃尔文并不蠢。巨人今天差点杀死了他，同时，他也知道利威尔应该很清楚某个事实：即使埃尔文不想，他也会有自私的时候。  
“你还好吗？”他问道。  
利维快速地瞥了他一眼。“为什么不好？”  
“在外出之后你通常会来找我。”  
“搞笑，”利威尔说，“你能不能给我滚开？”  
他对着靴子短促而用力地擦着，尽管埃尔文看到它已经被清理过大概两次了。  
“利威尔，”他叫道，语气强硬。“过来。”  
利威尔没有动。  
“这是命令。”  
利威尔攥住下巴，但他还是放下手里的靴子，起身走向埃尔文。他走过来的时候，身上每一寸肌肤都收紧了愤怒。他可能在等他说些什么，所以当他离他足够近的时候，埃尔文吻了他。这让利威尔愣住了，于是埃尔文能有足够的时间在对方反应过来之前，用舌头打开他的嘴唇。利威尔一把将他扯开。  
“你他妈的在干什么？”他说。“我告诉过你——不要接吻。”  
“你认为这会让我死得更轻松吗？”埃尔文问道。  
埃尔文一针见血的话令利威尔僵住了。他轻轻摸了摸利威尔的手腕，向他表示，除非得到他的允许，他不会再胡作非为了。  
“你知道我会死的，”他说。“不论是否死于巨人，我们都会的。”  
利威尔咬住嘴唇。  
“你他妈别说的好像我不知道似的。”  
他试图抽身离开，埃尔文便用力握住了手腕。利威尔像是被逼到死角，这是埃尔文不想要的，但他也不想就这么让他离开。现在还不行。  
“跟我谈谈，”埃尔文说。“告诉我你的想法。”  
利威尔又试着挣脱出他的手，但埃尔文也没有让步，即使当他看到手腕上的皮肤痛苦地扭曲时也是如此。他让利威尔动弹不得，埃尔文知道这像在恐吓他，毕竟他们从来没有好好谈过这件事：一直没有人提及过。但现在埃尔文想要知道，他必须要搞清楚。是的，他也有自私的时候。  
“你以后要再小心点，你这个白痴。”利威尔对他说。  
他不再挣扎，但埃尔文仍旧不放手，利威尔明白他想知道自己全部的想法。  
“你能做到别人做不到的事，埃尔文。兵团需要你。”  
“这就是你想让我活下去的原因吗？”  
利威尔张了张嘴，接着抿紧，似乎已经想好打算做些什么了。他再度挣离，用了更大的力气，因此埃尔文把他拉到更近。两人贴到一起，利威尔几乎窒息在他身上。再也没有其他地方可逃，只能注视着他。  
“利维——”  
“我告诉过你我会跟着你，我会把你摸透，”他一口气全说了出来。“我要这么做，但我还没能了解你的全部，所以在我死之前你还不能死，听明白了吗？”  
利威尔盯着他的胸膛，眼睛因妥协而闪亮着，埃尔文难以控制地微笑起来。利威尔也讥讽地笑了一下，埃尔文想象着他的脸可能会因尴尬而发烫的模样。  
“这就是你想听的吗，你这个混蛋？”他用他另一只手扭着埃尔文的手臂，试图将自己解放出来。“我说完了，放开我。”  
埃尔文仍然没有松开。他意图明显地弯下身来。这本是他最想听的话，这就足够了，但埃尔文现在却想要更多。他用脚踝蹭着利威尔赤裸的脚跟。  
“我说过了，不要——”  
“即使我们接了吻，也不会让一切显得更真实，你觉得呢。”  
利威尔深吸了一口气，就像埃尔文刚才揍了他一拳似的。他看起来浑身僵硬，嘴唇也抿住了。有一瞬间埃尔文以为，也许是自己逼得他有些过分了。但下一秒过去，利威尔没有动，也不挣扎。他一动不动地站在眼前，最后抬头望向埃尔文，像利威尔这样的人，有时候看上去竟能是那么脆弱。这一次，埃尔文吻住他时，利威尔没有走开。起初，他只是站在那里，顺从地观察着。而当埃尔文将舌头夹在他双唇之间，嘴唇便溃败地为他打开，唇舌淫乱地纠缠在一起，潮湿的触碰在开阖的嘴唇间传递着火热，身体也开始不安分地磨蹭与推搡。利威尔的口腔尝起来十分清新，这时的埃尔文仍然抓着他的手腕，但现在他是用它来扶稳自己的。看着利威尔在他的身下忍不住颤抖，埃尔文就那么想更完整地品尝他。  
他嘴唇颤抖，缺氧到只能别开嘴去呼吸，手也终于被放开了。他的手腕显出一个狰狞的红印，可能是个瘀伤。  
“我很抱歉。”埃尔文说。  
利威尔拽过他的衬衫，又吻住了他。  
“不要向我道歉。”  
他扯了扯埃尔文的腰带，手指划到的肌肤都是一片火热。  
“来吧，”他说。“脱了你的裤子。”  
埃尔文揽过利威尔的双手，感到它们在发抖。  
“先不做这个，”他说。“至少不是现在。”  
利威尔顿了一下。“那要怎样？”  
&&&

他慢慢将他打开。在此之前，他们都是如此急切、粗暴，在混乱的纠缠里猛烈地做爱的。而这次埃尔文选择把利威尔压到身下，鼻子贴在利威尔的后颈，深深地吸入他浴后的清爽。他从背后搂住他，手指便一根一根地捅进去。利威尔一只手扶着埃尔文的手臂，指甲掐着他。埃尔文不用看他的脸就知道利威尔会嘴唇红润，而且是半张着的。他听着利威尔粗哑的喘息，还有手指在穴道里蜷曲时，内壁的收缩。利威尔总是很没耐心，没过多久他便开始蹭身后埃尔文的阴茎。  
“快一点。”  
“放松。”埃尔文说着，抽出了手指。  
扳起利威尔的一条腿，进入了他，这个姿势能让他进的更深。没有完全插入便开始挺动，利威尔在撞击下呻吟起来，往前攥着床单，似乎想要躲开。  
“我看不见你。”他声音沙哑地说，好像这样能让埃尔文换个姿势。  
“放松，”埃尔文又说了一遍。“为我放松一点，利维。你做得很好。”  
利威尔的手松开了一点，于是埃尔文环住他的胸，接着整根没入。每次一挺入都撞击着足以让他达到极乐的地方，呻吟愈发从利威尔的喉咙中倾泻而出，足以让埃尔文可以好好地品尝它。被他包裹的感受很棒，穴道紧致地夹着他，用自己的方式讨好着体内的硬物，埃尔文完完整整地得到他了。也许在明天，也许在十年之后，他总会有死去的一天，但他至少还经历过这样的时光。埃尔文将手平摊在利威尔胸前，感觉到他跃动的心跳——利威尔是属于他的。利威尔的呻吟开始变得嘶哑。  
“用力，”他喘着。“就——该死的，埃尔文，再使劲一点。”  
埃尔文把他的两条腿向内曲起来，直到膝盖弯到他的胃，利威尔完全在他身前打开了。利威尔跪趴着含着性器。埃尔文的嘴湿漉漉地贴着他的脖子并向前探索，直到利威尔终于仰起头与他接吻。他环抱着他，下体倾斜着，并一只手插进他的黑发。他们身心相连，每一次插入都令他们双双颤抖。埃尔文感到利威尔的牙齿正咬在自己的嘴唇上。  
“没事的，”他说。“会害怕是没事的。”  
利威尔喘着气，猛地拉开他的吻。  
“闭嘴，闭嘴！”  
但埃尔文没有停下。“我哪儿也不去，利威尔，哪儿也不去。”  
利威尔近似呜咽地喘息，紧紧抓住埃尔文，力道近乎能捏碎他。埃尔文想就将他操射，他更猛烈地干他，身体的重量和每一次撞击都把利威尔压进床垫。他凶狠地操着他的穴道，直到顶撞将利威尔逼到接近高潮。内壁开始剧烈的收缩，埃尔文仍狠狠地操了进去。利威尔的嘴唇软弱无力地靠在他的嘴上，埃尔文激烈的顶撞着，他在撕裂的呻吟以及破碎的咒骂中喷射而出。埃尔文也同样在绞紧下射入体内。高潮过后，他们疲惫地趴在床上，累到不能动弹。  
抽出性器，他吻了吻利威尔斯的脖子，利威尔斯将脸埋进床垫里很长一段时间才翻起身来。头发散落在前额，他的脸颊和脖子变得绯红。他咕哝着说觉得很脏埃尔文便调整了一下床单的位置，然后把利威尔拉到胸前，一只手臂搭在他的背上。  
“埃尔文——”  
“别走。”埃尔文说，利威尔回以一声嗤笑。  
“这是我的床，混蛋。”  
“那不就更好了。”  
利威尔转向他，他现在很累，埃尔文知道，但仍然固执地不让他离开。  
“说真的，我想洗澡。”  
“跟我躺一会，”埃尔文说。“就一小会儿。”  
利威尔躺了大概一分钟，双手握成拳头贴在埃尔文的胸膛上。埃尔文从窗户外望着深邃的夜空，一直到利威尔的呼吸变深变平，拳头也逐渐张开。他也闭上了眼睛。

&&&

他跟王族“交情”不浅，那些王族威胁他削减外征的预算确实被削减了，但好的一面是，兵团相对毫发无损。那天下午，埃尔文在办公室里把这个消息告诉了韩吉、米克和利威尔。同样的老威胁——他们必须取得可见的成果，否则支持不了更多的壁外调查。但他相信他们，他也赞同韩吉抓捕活巨人的新计划。他们还活着，他们是他可以信赖的伙伴。会议结束后，他打发他们走了，但利威尔还在后面徘徊。埃尔文看着文件，下巴搁在交叉的手上。  
“兵长，还有事吗？”  
“你的背怎么样了？”利威尔问。  
埃尔文笑了笑。“很疼，但没有大碍。”  
利威尔绕着桌子走到他旁边。即使坐着，埃尔文也只比站着的利威尔矮几英寸。他放下鹅毛笔，意识到利威尔还有别的话要说。  
“你还隐瞒了些什么对吗？”利威尔的眉头加深。“那些猪猡还用别的东西威胁你了？”  
“我把你需要知道的都已经传达了。”  
“埃尔文。”利威尔道。  
“相信我，”埃尔文回答。他把双手交叉放在膝盖上。“一切都会顺利解决的。”  
利威尔仍皱着眉头，但放下了一直抱着的双臂。  
“我相信你。”最后他说。  
埃尔文一直知道：如果不是他在这，利威尔也不会待在这里的。他盯着利威尔的手臂，想知道衬衫下面是否还有瘀伤。  
“谢谢你，利威尔。”  
他伸手想拿起笔，但利威尔抓住他的下巴并吻了他。他的嘴尝起来像昨晚一样干净，就像呼吸新鲜空气一样。利威尔放开他，并用手背擦了擦嘴。埃尔文便想把他拉到自己的膝盖上。这一切是那么的真实。  
“别养成这种习惯。”利威尔说完便转身离开。  
埃尔文默默地看着门被关紧，用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，用余下的时间品尝着利威尔的味道。  
END.

*作者的文后备注*  
我之前总用温柔的性爱来结尾来着，再配上这俩老男人尽情（よい）的脏话之类的。  
算了！这篇文是为了摆脱我的写作障碍嘛。不是，别听我胡扯。


End file.
